The Surprise Visitor
by LittleBird10
Summary: Set a few after City of Heavenly Fire. Everthing is quite and peaceful in the shadow world, but that doesn't last forever. With a surge of demon attacks everyone is on high alert. However that isn't the biggest problem, when someone unexpected shows up begging for help what will the do?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my fellow readers, I know I haven't been updating my stories in a while but life has been super busy. I decided to rewrite my first story The Surprise Visitor because my first version was terrible. So enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sadly.**

The Surprise Visitor (Rewrite)

Chapter One

~September 20th,2014~

Clary woke up to the feeling of light shining in her eyes and groaned before rolling over to hug her boyfriend, but was meet with cold sheets.

Sighing she flopped back before deciding it was best to get up and start getting ready for the day. By the time she finishes her shower and gets dressed it's already eight.

Clary walks down the hall towards the kitchen in search of something to eat when she hears voices coming from the room. It sound distinctly like arguing.

"For the last Izzy you are not making breakfast for everyone." Alec screeches at his sister.

Isabelle huffs in annoyance and pouts "why not?" She asks.

"Because we all enjoy living Iz." Jace tells her.

Izzy starts getting ready to punch him but stops when she see Clary standing in the doorway.

"Clary will you like me to make you something to eat?" Isabelle asks her.

"Um...no thanks Izzy." Clary declines.

After some more debuting between the Lightwood siblings they all agree to Taki's for breakfast. Before Clary can leave she feels a hand grip hers and pull her back.

"Morning Love." Jace tells her.

He is cradling her face between his hands and leans in to give her a sweet kiss.

"Morning." Clary responds wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"I did but it would have been better if my boyfriend where there when I woke up." She replies.

Jace let's out a laugh "I'm sorry but I woke up early and decided to train." He says.

"It's okay but I expect you to make it up to me later." She says and the couple share a kiss before following their friends to the restaurant.

After breakfast the four shadowhunters are gathered in the Library waiting for Maryse to join them.

While at Taki's they got a call from Maryse saying that she was stopping by the Institute to discuss something important with them.

The sound of heels clicking to the flood is heard and Maryse Lightwood steps into the room followed by Clarys' mother Jocelyn,her step father Luke and Magnus Bane Alecs' warlock boyfriend.

"Well not that everyone's here we can begin." Maryse says. "As you all know they amount of demon attack in the city have increased the past two weeks and the Clave is starting to grow concerned."

"Not only that but they have gotten bolder. Attacking at random." Luke continues.

"So what does the Clave expect us to do about it?" Clary asks.

"They are requesting that we increase the number of patrols until we find out what is going on." Maryse tells everyone.

"I'm looking into that and asking around but so far nothing. I have felt something strangr in the air the past two weeks but I'm still looking."

"I have also advised Luke and Magnus to warn their fellow downworlders to keep and eye out." Maryse says

Outside the Institute a hooded figure stands looking up at the building. As darkness looms over the sky it's difficult to distinguish the person standing there.

They stand quietly for a few minutes before abruptly turning and walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (rewrite)

Jace lets out a sigh of frustration as he and Alec circle the block again. It's Wednesday, two days since Maryse told them about the Claves growing concern over the increased number of demon attacks.

Jace feels it's his duty to ensure that his fellow shadowhunters and downworlders are safe. So he volunteered to join tonights patrol.

"We've been here for three hours and have yet to spot a single demon." Alec says in a similar frustrated manner.

Currently Clary and Isabelle were in central park for their patrol and Jace hoped they were having better luck than he and Alec were.

"I know. Let's go meet up with the girls and if everything is still silent then we will head back to the Institute." Jace says.

It doesn't talk long to reach the park and it's eerie silent as well.

"Hey you guys find anything?" Isabelle asks.

"No it's like they all just disappeared or something." Alec answers his sister.

"I don't get it, where did they all go?" Clary asks out loud.

"Look we're just exhausting ourselves standing out here. It doesn't look like anything is going to happen so why don't we head back home." Jace says and they all agree.

Just as the Institute is coming into view the wind picks up and the four shadowhunters feel a disturbance in the air, weapons drawn as they prepare for an attack.

Suddenly a dozen Ravener demons come crawling out of the shadows and surround the shadowhunters. Jace takes out his seraph blade and attacks two of them killing both. Next to him Clary had her duel kindjals in hand, Isabelle had her trusty whip and Alec his bow and arrows.

Everything was going their way until a Shax demon jumped Jace before he even realized what was happening. He could hear Clary calling out his name as he was pinned down by the demon. Out of nowhere a blade is stabbed through the demon killing it instantly. When Jace looks up her see a hooded figure standing with a seraph blade in hand having just killed the Shax demon and saved him. Before he can say anything the person runs away down the street.

"Who was that?" Clary asks as she helps him up.

Alec and Izzy soon join all four staring in the direction the person ran off in.

"I don't know but it has to be a shadowhunter because they were using a seraph blade." He says.

After ensuring that everyone was okay they continued on to the Institute all equally exhausted. However, Jace couldn't shake the feeling he got when he saw the mysterious shadowhunter. Wondering who they were and where they came from.

In an abandoned warehouse the mysterious shadowhunter is pacing back and forth muttering to themselves.

"What have I done? I shouldn't have done that." The person says. "But I couldn't just let him again." The person mutters.

The shadowhunter reached up and took out a necklace with a ring attached to it and began playing with it. Engraved on the ring was the capital M.


End file.
